Officer/duties
OFFICER DUTIES Main Page | Guild Forums | Site Map Being an officer in Retributions Blade brings responsibilities and benefits. Each of you are volunteers and are not expected to treat this as a job nor be treated as anything more than another game player who has offered to devote extra time and attention to helping your fellow guild mates get more enjoyment out of the game. It takes a special individual to do what you do. It's not for everyone, and you are a special person to have been invited to be an officer. Here's the things officers need to do in order to help our members: 1. Issue the " /guild invite " command to new recruits. 2. Update the " Officer Note " section of new members to show the following: ::- * ELDER * Alt = B 2 ::- * ALT * Elder = B 2 ::where B = bags given to the member by one of our guild tailors. ::::: (NOTE: we will OFFER to provide 2 (40 slot) bags to a member's ELDER character only when they join the guild with their first toon for the FIRST TIME. What this means is we need to 1. ask the member how they are doing on bag space and see if they need or want 40 slot bags from us, 2. Issue the bags from Guild Bank 4 if available and if NOT available THEN coordinate with a guild tailor if one is on, if not on, let us know by sending an IN-GAME mail to Retributions so we can followup the next day.) ::2 = the number of bags you actually issued to the ELDER toon ::::2 - You issued 2 (40 slot) bags to the new Elder ::::1 - You only issued 1 (40 slot) bag to the new Elder ::::0 - You issued NO BAGS to the new Elder (perhaps the Elder declined) 3. Send Mail to RETRIBUTIONS with the following info about the new member: ::- Name of new member ::- If Guild Hall Tour was given ::- If so who gave tour ::- Where bags were issued from. (IE: Bank or Tailor) If Tailor tell us WHO the Tailor was so we can reimburse them Sample Mail: "Hi, Jackhammer arrived, and Cas gave him the tour, Deaura gave bags." or "Hi, Jackhammer arrived and I gave him the tour and gave bags from the guild bank" (just that simple) let's the Guild Officers know who's arrived, and gives enough info not to have to bother the new member with needless questions) 4. If member is an " ELDER " member (meaning this is their first character in the guild): :: a. Make sure new member is pointed to Guild Website: HTTP : // TINY . CC / BLADE :: b. Make sure new member is pointed to the Welcome Center Kyosk to read the "Orientation Books" in the guild hall :: c. Point out and explain how to acquire the Guild Recall Spell :: d. Check the Forums to see if member has registered :: e. If member has registered: :::: - Make sure Display Name matches name of character in guild :::: - Change it to match if needed :::: - Change user-group to "Newcomer" :: f. If member has NOT registered :::: - Ask member to register and explain that he/she must register within two days of joining the guild 5. Promotions - Officers are given the "Promotion" ability within the following guidelines: :: a. Promotion to the ranks up to and including "MEMBER" require three Officers to approve regardless if the member has met rank requirements or not. :: b. All promotions must comply with the Guild Rank requirements unless deviation has been approved by a Guild Leader. :: c. Promotions above the rank of Member require a Guild Leader approval before promoting. :: d. Officer should be familiar with rank requirements and benefits prior to voting on any promotion. :: e. Any promotion not involving a Guild Leader should be documented in the Guild Forums prior to the promotion outlining the name of the promoted, names of which three officers gave vote of approval, amount and date promotion reward was issued. :: f. Officer is required to review the rank responsibilities and benefits with the promoted individual prior to giving the promotion to ensure member is willing to put forth the extra efforts required by the new rank. 6. Guild Programs - Officers usually will volunteer to assist the Guild Leaders with running various programs that the guild offers. Programs such as the Guild Cash points require daily hands on monitoring while other programs such as the Guild Harvesters require a two hour monitoring. Guild Officers should be fully familiar with the program which they are handling and obtain proper training prior to assuming the moderator roll.